objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tournament of Prime Real-Estate
Tournament Of Prime Real-Estate ''(''TOPR) is an upcoming object show, curently being scripted. The show is a competition between 21 objects, all promised a 10 x 10 acre patch of land, where they will be provided with the funds to turn it into whatever they desire. Homes or buisnesses of their dreams, community parks, amusement parks, anything! Host: Road Sign: A well meaning and generally low tempter host...when the contestants are following the rules anyways Contestants: *'Belty (Belt Buckle): '''A southern gal who's full of energy and likes to run head first into things, a real 'act first, ask questions later gal' *'Cabbage: A laid back man, likes to boast a lot of his vegan diet and lifestyle. Not too good in physical activity *'Calculator: '''A simple machine with a complex ego. Beleives himself to be the pinacle of modern technlogy. Loves to boast his math skills, even if one specific number is missing from his catalogue/ *'Card: 'an emotionally and strength-wise tough character, his only downside is his temper. He often picks fights and loses most of them *'CD: 'A chill, music-loving gal. Takes a lot of naps and tries to distance herself from her brother, DVD *'Cogsworth (Metal Cog): 'A savvy, well-spoken gentleman, always knowing a lot of machinery, even if he's not the brightest in other fields *'Crayon: 'a simple gal, very meek, except when she's around others smaller than her. Has a bit of a maternal drive to anyone who she deems more helpless than her. *'DVD: 'CD's brother. A brash movie star wannabe who tries to show up everyone else, including CD. Has a serious inferiority complex *'Fizzy (Soda Cup): 'A man on a never-ending sugar high. He's always full of energy and excited, usually causing accidental destruction *'Headphones: 'a calm music lover, even if he's hard of hearing *'Key: 'A close friend of Lock, he's a laid back chill guy. Lock helps him out a lot given his lack of arms. *'Lock: 'A close friend of Key, he's very shy and meek. Key helps him out a lot given his lack of voice. *'Piano Key: 'A shy and quiet girl form a huge family of other piano keys. Pretty reserved. She and Key are ''not related. *'Pillar: '''Easily the largest contestant in this competition and the strongest as well. Despite his very intimidating appearance, he's a gentle soul. *'Plastic Bag: 'A laid back dude, never really stressed of much and tries to keep a smile on his face. However, he is a real slob and pretty trashy to boot. Likes to collect things inside himself. *'Sketch Pad: 'An artist type. He has virtually no people skills. Just likes sitting back and sketching in himself *'Swiss Army Knife: 'A well-trained soilder type. He's very prideful and puts his all into everything he does. On the downside, he can be very bossy and gets aggressive rather easily. *'Sudzy: (soap bar) a geographer of a girl, tries to keep a level head but can get freaked out quite easy *'Topper: '''A more cold and cunning one, What Topper lacks in great strength, he makes up in great intelligence and being able to study others, finding any sort of weakness and, if there aren't any, creating them himself. *'Torchy: A girl with a flaming top and a lot of spunk. Very fun loving and mischievous, usually pulling pranks or messing with people. Also really likes giving the host a hard time. *'''Walky-Talky: '''Although he can't talk, he's one of the most active ones. Has a puppy-like curiosity to almost anything. Communicates through various electronic noises, in binary code. '''assets are finished, will make articles and photos with them soon enough ' ' Category:Upcoming Object Shows Category:Upcoming Category:Object shows